What Makes You Happy
by loverswalk89
Summary: Set mid season 7, The Powers That Be give Buffy a wish. A no holds barred, anything she wants wish. She struggles to find the perfect thing that will make her the most happy. Hinted Spuffyness. I suck at summaries! Please take a read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: Set mid season 7, The Powers That Be give Buffy a wish. A no holds barred, anything she wants wish. She struggles to find the perfect thing that will make her the most happy. Hinted Spuffyness. I suck at summaries! Please take a read!

A/N: I got the idea for this fic after stumbling upon a Q&A with Joss at Comic Con and loved the idea! As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy stalked the graveyard with a few of the newly recruited potential slayers and Spike. She had been trying to teach the potentials the basics of slaying, it wasn't exactly going so well. Spike had hurt Vi's arm for the second time this week, the girls just seemed so breakable to her. She knew that their strength would only be activated when she or Faith died. The only one out of the small group that had the most potential was Kennedy, but she was young and probably a little too reckless.

Spike noticed the Slayer's mental absence. "Penny for your thoughts?" He grinned

"Huh?" She said dazed "Oh uh just thinking about the girls"

"Yeah they are a mixed bunch aren't they?" He smirked

"See anything in any of them?" She asked

"That Kennedy bint she could be great if she listened a little more. And Vi's got a little something if we get rid of the innocence, toughen her up a bit" he told her

"We need to test them again, I meant I know we did the other day with the vamp in the crypt but that was just one maybe we should see how they handle a few vamps?" She asked

"You're the boss luv" he smiled "I know of a few fledges nesting downtown" he informed her

"Okay. Great" she smiled

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah just got a lot going on up here" she said tapping her temple

"Well if you wanna talk... Or..." He said awkwardly

"Thank you" she smiled gratefully

XXXXX

They slayer patrol returned to Revello Drive just after 1 am. The girls had gotten out their sleeping bags and were bedding down for the night. Buffy made sure the doors were locked and the girls were settled before going to bed. As she changed into her pyjamas she cursed herself for mothering the girls, she had to be stricter with them. They weren't there to be her friend they were there for protection she had to remember that.

She crawled into bed and rested her head on the pillow and got comfortable. A blinding bright light appeared in her bedroom. Buffy bolted upright and shielded her eyes.

"What the?" She whispered

A woman appeared in the light she wore a long white robe and smiled sweetly.

"Am I dead?" Asked Buffy

The woman chuckled "No dear Slayer. Your ending is a long time away yet"

"Who are you?"

"I'm am but a messenger sent here to talk to you" the woman smiled

"Great more cryptic messages" Buffy sighed

"A battle is coming, the threat is the worst we've ever known"

"Yeah kinda got the memo on that" Buffy snarked

"The Powers sent me here to offer you a wish" The woman said suddenly

"A wish?" Asked Buffy "What kind of wish?"

"Anything you want dear Slayer" she smiled

"Anything?" Buffy asked perturbed

"No holds barred anything you desire shall be granted"

"Wow" Buffy whispered

"It is quite unusual for The Powers to grant these type of wishes"

"So why now? Why me?"

"Because you are the greatest Slayer of all time and you deserve it"

"Really?"

"Really" she smiled "I will appear to you again in twenty four hours you can express your wish to me then"

"Twenty four hours? What if I can't make a decision in twenty four hours" Buffy panicked

"You will" said the woman disappearing

"Crap" Buffy sighed

XXXXX

Buffy made her way down the stairs and checked on the potentials, she wandered down to the basement.

"Spike?" She whispered "Are you awake?" She asked as she reached the bottom step

"I am" he told her "What's wrong?"

She sighed heavily

"That bad huh?"

"I just had some angelic woman in my room"

"Oh" he raised an eyebrow

"Said she was a messenger for The Powers" she told him

"What did she say?" He asked

"Y'know big battle coming, evilest of all evil on the way" she reiterated "And then she offered me a wish, I can have anything I want"

"Wish?" He repeated "Well looks like you've got a little bit more to think about in that noggin of yours"

"I know right..."

"Repercussions?"

"None" she shrugged

"Well seems The Powers have finally cottoned on to what I've thought all along" he smiled

"Which is?" She asked

"You deserve a bit of happiness"

Silence fell between them

"I don't know what I want" she sighed

"I know I'm still waiting for the trombones" he grinned

She smiled brightly at him "What would you wish for?" She asked

"I dunno" he said sadly

"Tell me" she urged

"For you to be completely happy again" he shrugged

XXXXX

After a long night talking with Spike in the basement, Buffy dragged herself away when she heard the pitter patter of teenage girly feet.

"Morning Buffy" smiled Dawn "Long night?"

"Kinda" she said sitting down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"What's up? More big bad?" Asked Dawn

"No finally something good... At least I think" she shrugged

"Well don't leave me in suspense"

"A messenger from The Powers came to me last night offered me a wish. No holds barred anything I want wish"

"That's awesome! So what've you wished for?"

"Nothing yet I've got about nineteen hours to figure it out"

"Any idea's?" Asked Dawn

"I don't know" she said sadly

"Does that have something to do with you spending the night in the basement with Spike?"

"No" she protested "We just talked about this wish thing"

"Oh good" Dawn sighed with relief

"Dawnie? What would you wish for?"

"Hmm that's a tough one" Dawn thought for a moment

"Justin Timberlake... For my own selfish reasons" she chuckled "But for saving the world stuff? I don't know only you can figure this out Buffy do what makes you happy. Now I gotta motor I'm gunna be late for school" she pecked her sister on the cheek and left via the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: Set mid season 7, The Powers That Be give Buffy a wish. A no holds barred, anything she wants wish. She struggles to find the perfect thing that will make her the most happy. Hinted Spuffyness. I suck at summaries! Please take a read!

A/N: I got the idea for this fic after stumbling upon a Q&A with Joss at Comic Con and loved the idea! As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

What Makes You Happy

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy curled up on the sofa, some of the girls had thankfully either gone to school or gone on a shopping trip with Giles. Either way she was enjoying the quiet.

Xander walked in from the kitchen munching on a cookie that their resident geek Andrew had just made. "S'up Buff" he said with his mouthful

"Huh?" She said slightly dazed

Xander finished chewing "Heard about the whole wish deal" he said sitting beside her

"Yeah... I've got an insignificant number of hours to have anything I want" she grinned

"So what does the Buffster want? Oohhh you could get those boots you've been eyeing up at the mall? Or a shiny new car for your old pal Xander" he said hopefully

"Hmm tough choice" she said sarcastically

"Well all else fails you could go for the world peace deal?"

"Hmm I think that's a little out of The Powers league Xan..." She shrugged "Though that'd be nice"

"You'll find the perfect wish" he said hugging her

"I hope so"

"I gotta go pick Willow up from class, we're heading to the cemetery" he told her

"Daylight graveyard hours now?" Buffy asked

"No we're gunna go visit Tara's grave and by we I mean Willow she still doesn't feel like she can go it alone. I usually hang back and wait till she's done" he explained

"Oh" said Buffy "I'll go with you"

"You sure?" He asked

"Yeah kinda need some air, plus seeing the graveyard in daylight will be first for Buffy Summers" she smiled

XXXXX

The car pulled up to UC Sunnydale and Willow got in the back "Hey guys" she chirped

"How was class?" Asked Xander

"It was great, my professor gave us a pop quiz" she said excitedly

"Only you would get excited about pop quizzes" Xander chuckled

"What can I say I'm a geek" she smiled "Oh Buffy, Xander filled me in on the whole Powers wish gig"

"Yeah... Totally wiggy right?"

"You're darn tooting!" Said Willow "Are you sure there's not gunna be badness? Cuz we all don't remember Cordy's wish" she raised her eyebrow

"Yeah... Say how did that even happen?" Asked Buffy

"Anya..." Xander said sadly

"Oh yeah" Buffy cursed herself for forgetting

"So you're coming with to Tara's grave?" Asked Willow quickly changing the subject

"Yeah" Buffy replied

The rest of the drive was silent, Xander was plagued with thoughts of Anya and her vengeancey ways. Willow was preparing herself for her visit to the grave of her beloved and Buffy was searching her brain wondering what she could possibly wish for that would make the biggest impact on her life.

They reached the cemetery and got out of the car. "Willow do you mind if I come sit with you?" Asked Buffy "I mean if you need alone time I understand"

"I'd like that" Willow smiled

"I'll hang back here" said Xander

The girls walked ahead "So this wish thing..." Willow broke the silence "Any idea what you're gunna wish for?"

"I really haven't decided yet" Buffy sighed

"Well you've still got a few hours to make a choice" said Willow

"Yeah... I had no idea how hard wishing for something could be" Buffy smiled "What would you wish for Will?"

"Ohh" Willow sighed "I really wouldn't know where to begin"

Willow sat down on the grass next to Tara's grave and immediately tears pricked her eyes. Buffy put a supportive hand on her shoulder and and gave her a comforting smile.

XXXXXX

Buffy's thoughts were all over the place with the task of wishing for anything in the world, she'd considered the options and still come up with nothing.

Anya tapped on Buffy's bedroom door and let herself in "Buffy I heard about this wish thing and I think I've got the best idea" she enthused

"Okay..." Buffy said cautiously

"Well" said Anya sitting herself down on Buffy's bed "I was thinking y'know and maybe it would be in your best interest to wish for my powers back then I can grant everybody's wishes"

"You're serious?" Asked Buffy

"Why not? It's a perfect plan" Anya smiled

"Uh I don't think so Anya"

Anya sighed heavily "Fine"

Giles entered the room

"If you're here to convince Buffy to give me my powers back you're too late" Anya grumbled pushing past the Watcher out of the room.

"That's her wish?" Asked Giles

"Apparently so" Buffy rolled her eyes

"Have you given some thought of what you might wish for?" Asked Giles

"That's all I'm thinking about" Buffy groaned

"Maybe you could wish for something useful?"

"Useful?" She repeated

"Yes, like some help of some sort or maybe even the destruction of The First" he told her

"I don't think The Powers would go for that Giles I wish I could just tell them to vanquish The First but I can't that's not how this thing works and you know that... Though it would be easier if I could"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Buffy"

"I know. Thank you but you know I have to fight this"

"I know" he said sadly

XXXXX

The Slayer patrol returned from the successful slayage of the nest of vamps downtown, though a few of the potentials were beaten up they were still buzzing with their accomplishment.

Finally Buffy managed to settle them down with another speech about how their not ready yet.

Buffy walked into the kitchen followed by Kennedy.

"Are you crazy?" Kennedy blasted

"What?"

"You keep giving these speeches about how we're not ready and that we're nothing. Do you really think that's gunna lift morale?" Kennedy frowned

"I'm trying to give you that fire, that drive to prove me wrong" Buffy argued

A bunch of the potentials heard the argument going on in the kitchen and rushed to get a closer look.

Kennedy was silenced for a second "I don't think you want us to prove you wrong, I'm thinking you're hoping that we'll rush into something and get ourselves killed so we won't burden you anymore"

"Are you out of your mind?" Buffy yelled "You were sent here for protection and that's exactly what you're gunna get. I will try my best to keep every one of you safe, but you're gunna have to fall in line and listen to me. Because you not listening to a word I say is gunna get you killed"

Buffy noticed the other potentials hanging around at the doorway "That goes for all of you" she said pushing past them and heading for the basement.

XXXXX

"Heard the speechifying" Spike grinned

Buffy let out an exasperated breath "Yet again Kennedy is testing my patience"

"She's an annoying bint I'll give her that" he smirked

"You betcha" Buffy smiled

"She's just green is all, reminds me of a young Buffy Summers"

"Whoa I was so not like that" Buffy argued

"No... Not as bad but you like things your way, so does the girl" he shrugged

"Maybe you're right" Buffy admitted

"So you thought about the wish?" He asked

"Yeah and I think I've figured it out" Buffy smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: Set mid season 7, The Powers That Be give Buffy a wish. A no holds barred, anything she wants wish. She struggles to find the perfect thing that will make her the most happy. Hinted Spuffyness. I suck at summaries! Please take a read!

A/N: I got the idea for this fic after stumbling upon a Q&A with Joss at Comic Con and loved the idea! As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

What Makes You Happy

CHAPTER THREE

"You're sure?" Spike asked

Buffy nodded "You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It's not my wish luv" he smiled

"I'm asking for your opinion here Spike could you be a little more supportive here?" She asked

"Sorry" he mumbled "Yeah luv it's a good idea, I'm not sure if The Powers will go for it but they did say you could have anything"

"I don't have the power to do this by myself, if I did I would've done it a long time ago. This is the best opportunity we've got... Plus it feels right" Buffy smiled

"If you feel it's the right thing to do then, I'll stand by you" he smiled back

"Promise?" She asked

"Till the end of the world"

XXXXX

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed and glanced over at her alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. _'2:57 AM' _it read, she sighed heavily and took of her leather jacket and got a little more comfortable.

"Okay... Almighty Powers I'm ready, I've made my choice" she spoke aloud to her empty lightless room.

She sighed again when nothing seemed to be happening "Hello?"

The bright white light invaded her bedroom, again she shielded her eyes as The Powers Messenger became visible.

"The Slayer" the messenger smiled "You have made your choice?"

"Yes" Buffy said firmly

"You have thought wisely I take it?" She asked

"More than wisely" Buffy mumbled "I know what I want"

"Then so shall it be"

XXXXX

Buffy tapped lightly on Willow's bedroom door.

"Come in" said Willow

Buffy entered finding Willow laying in bed reading a book

"Oh hey Buffy" she smiled "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, can I sit?" She asked

"Sure" said Willow bookmarking her book and placing it on her bedside table "What's up?"

"I figured out my wish" Buffy smiled

"That's great! What did you wish for?" Asked Willow excitedly

"Remember those boots I wanted? the really expensive ones from the mall?" Buffy grinned

"You wished for boots?" Asked Willow confused

"Of course not silly..." Buffy smiled and hugged her friend then pointed her attention to the doorway of the room.

There stood Tara. Smiling.

Willow's breath escaped her body as she tried to form the words to thank her best friend, Buffy smiled and left the two of them alone.

"Hello sweetie" Tara beamed

Buffy smiled brightly as she closed the door leaving the two witches to reconnect.

Spike smiled as he watched her "That's an amazing thing you just did there pet"

"I thought so" she smiled "It seemed like the perfect choice, I had to repay Willow somehow for bringing me back"

Spike gave her a look

"Okay I know I wasn't big with the whole being back thing at first, but being ripped out of heaven wasn't exactly a party"

"I remember" he whispered

"I know, but I do have a lot to be thankful for" she smiled "I get to see Dawn grow up, I get to watch my friends be happy again. I get to see you change some more"

"Me?" He asked caught completely off guard

"Yeah... I've been pretty hard on you, I've hurt you and you just-"

"Not looking for an apology here pet" he told her

"I wasn't apologising" she smirked "You keep surprising me Spike"

"Well a man's gotta have a bit of mystery to him. Although not as much as a Slayer"

"It's not a Slayer thing it's a woman thing. Feminine mystique Spike" she smiled brightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Spike pulled away with a puzzled look on his face.

"Throughout all of this I asked everybody what they'd wish for. You were the only one that had selfless motives. Thank you"

"Anytime love"

The End(_**?**_)

A/N: This is a short story but could turn into a whole season seven rewrite if I set my mind to it. Please let me know what you thought of this story by reviewing. Many thanks as always - LoversWalk89


End file.
